


New Year Magic

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, POV Draco Malfoy, Shy Draco Malfoy, Uncomfortable Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is glad he attended the Weasley New Year Bash.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	New Year Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazybutgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybutgood/gifts).



> For the lovely crazybutgood. Love you sweetie. Thank you for being so supportive and a generally lovely person.

Draco hadn’t wanted to come to the Weasley New Year Bash. 

Ron only had him there on sufferance, Draco was certain of it. He didn’t feel comfortable with its jolly, Muggle brashness. Wizards wore casual clothing; they drank straight from the bottle and they danced easily to the blaring record player. 

But Harry had wanted him there. Harry had coaxed him, those green eyes of his shining. 

And now, stood in beside his boyfriend while the room counted down to Midnight, Draco was pleased that he’d overcome his shyness.

Starting a new year kissing the man you loved was magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hope you all have a happy, safe and wonderful 2021. I appreciate every single one of you.


End file.
